Broken
by Jesusismygod2
Summary: When Fox (Broken) is teamed up with two other bounty hunters to track down an extremely dangerous target, his new world is changed. Will he blow his cover or will he remain Broken, the bounty hunter? T for mild coarse language and slight suggestive themes
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fox's P.O.V.

I sat in my apartment's living room, thinking. It had been exactly one year since Krystal had disappeared after the Anglar Wars. One year of pain, sorrow, and misery. I had put a brave face on in public, so only Falco and Slippy knew of my depression. Many times I considered killing myself, but I somehow pushed through. I turned on the TV. The news channel was broadcasting a speech being given by General Peppy.

"A year ago today, the last of the surviving Anglars surrendered. Since then, Lylat has enjoyed peace and prosperity. But to enjoy it, many Cornarian soldiers died and were injured. We honor those who died today by opening the Lylat Galactic Military Cemetery. Soldiers who die honorably and sacrificed everything for Lylat will be buried here." I turned off the TV, an idea forming in my head. I would fake my death, and leave the system to become a bounty hunter, maybe even finding Krystal and apologizing to her.

One week later...

A smile curved on my face. I had made a clone of myself, and killed it. Blood stained the carpet around his clone. I packed some clothes and made my way to the garage. I stopped in a barber shop and picked up a few bottles of white dye. I then went to the field with the hanger of the Great Fox II. After the Anglar wars, I had purchased the land to store it. Over the previous week, as well as cloning and killing, I also disguised the Great Fox II. Now it looked like a merchant ship from the outside. Inside, it still was the same, except nothing had the Star Fox logo anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

10 years later.

Chapter 1

Broken's P.O.V.

I cautiously entered the meeting place specified by my employer. Inside my employer and two other foxes waited. "Welcome Broken, now that you're here, we can begin. I have chosen the three of you to hunt down the infamous Star Wolf. Depending on how you do, more missions may be given to you. Tyronos, Kursed, and Broken, you are to work together to kill them. If any of you have a problem, leave now." All three of us shook our heads. "Good, if you don't mind Broken, your base will be your ship. Any questions?"

"It's fine that we're using my ship, as long as you cover any damage caused. "

My employer grinned. "Spoken like a true hunter. I want daily progress reports. Good luck." After we left the building, we exchanged our comm codes. We walked together to the space port where, we had parked our ships.

"If you follow me, we should land on my ship with the hour." After speaking, I jumped into my modified arwing and took off.

"Rob, open the hanger doors. Two other ships will join me."

" Acknowledged. Opening hanger bay." I flew my arwing and landed it, followed by Kursed and Tyronos. I led them to the common room and we sat down at a table.

"When I work with others, I like to get to know them a little bit. I would like both of you to tell a little bit about your history. I'll start. Many years ago, I was born on Fichina. At age five, my mom was killed by a car bomb. At age fifteen, my dad was killed at the end of the Lylat Wars. I wanted to be a great pilot like my dad, so I joined the Cornerian Flight Academy. After I graduated, I was with the military until the end of the Anglar wars. Since then, I've drifted from job to job as a bounty hunter."

Kursed went next. "I was born on Corneria. At age 18 my parents were both killed in an explosion. For a while, I searched for answers about their death. Then, like you Broken, I became a bounty hunter.

Finally, Tyronos shared. "I was raised by my grandfather. I wanted to be a great soldier like my dad, so I joined the Cornerian Flight Academy, but dropped out when I was given a flag and a salute because my grandpa was killed in a diversionary assault to help the Star Fox team get to Andross. Later on, I discovered that my race has to deal with these things called time tears. You were sent into them to help someone. Onetime I rescued a wolf named Zarah. I brought her back with me, unknowingly making Zarah and I renegades of time, as I wasn't supposed to bring anyone with me. My grandfather's spirit had been split and the evil part of it hunted me for my crime and killed Zarah. I eventually killed him and I no longer have to deal with time tears. I also have worked with Star Fox many times on their missions.

I smiled, remembering the time long ago when General Pepper had ordered him to work with my team. We had struck up a friendship and he sometimes joined us, other times he worked alone. I looked up when Tyronos said, "Broken, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." I followed him into a hallway, out of earshot of Kursed.

"Fox, why did you fake your death and become a bounty hunter." I flinched, not suspecting him to recognize me with my white fur.

"I'll tell you, but first how did you recognize me?"

" It's simple. You fly a modified arwing, and have a ship that looks like the Great Fox II. You also have the same posture, eye color, and mannerisms."

" I became a hunter because of her. Tyronos nodded and returned to the common room. I took a minute to change my appearance to that of Broken the bounty hunter and followed him.

"We need a plan. I've dealt with Star Wolf before. They are some of the hardest people to kill," Tyronos said.

"I've dealt with them too. My father's death was their fault. I was thinking I could let myself get captured, and while they're distracted, you two can finish them off."

Kursed shook her head. "That probably wouldn't work. Capturing someone trying to kill them would most likely make them paranoid."

" What do you suggest then?"

"I think we should wait until someone comes to the station and sneak in afterwards. Then we could go in and kill them. Or we could pretend to need to talk to Wolf." I stared at her for a second. She reminded me of Krystal, her accent, her mannerisms, her ideas, and her quiet authority. I considered her ideas. We don't know when the next supplies shipment will come. It probably would be better just to tell the guards that we have something we need to talk about with Wolf.

"I think we should go with Krys- I mean Kursed's second idea. What do you think Ty?" I silently prayed that no one would notice my slip-up. Luckily, luck was on my side and no one noticed.

"I agree."

"Alright then that's what we'll do." I lead them through a side door into the galley and stopped. "If you ever need something to eat, you can grab a snack from here." I continued through the door on the opposite through a hallway which led to the bridge. I sat down at the navigational computer and put in the coordinates of Sargasso. I then led them back through the galley and common room, through a different door into the hallway. "This is where the quarters are. Mine is the one behind me. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to knock. You can take whatever room you want." I turned around and entered my quarters. I showered and then turned in for the night.


End file.
